The present invention relates to a therapeutic thermal pack suitable for hazardous waste disposal.
Various types of bandages, gauze, and other types of devices including absorbing material exist for absorbing blood and other fluid discharge from the body of a patient. These devices range in size and type from very large wraps of gauze material to small bandage type absorbent material with attached adhesive material for securing the absorbent material in a fixed position relative to the area of recovery of the patient.
A particular application of specialized absorbent bandages is in the area of obstetrics and gynecology. Several bandages have been specifically contoured for comfortable positioning within the area of recovery of an obstetric or gynecological patient, especially after giving birth to a child. Obstetric and gynecological bandages are formed to be generally rectangular with indentations or recesses on the opposed sides of the bandage midpoint between the opposed ends having a general hourglass shape for a comfortable fit for the recovering obstetric or gynecological patient. Typically, the obstetric and gynecological bandages are worn within an undergarment which positions and maintains the absorbent material proximate the recovering area of the patient. In addition, gauze based bandages typically have limited absorbency.
Thermal packs proximate the recovering area for cooling or heating the recovery area provide substantial relief from pain and discomfort. For example, the thermal pack may include a flexible plastic container having a plurality of distinct chemical substances therein. Upon mixing the chemical substances, a chemical reaction takes place which undergoes an endothermic (cold pack) or an exothermic reaction (hot packs). Accordingly, the temperature of the container becomes a different temperature than the ambient temperature to provide a cooling or a heating comfort to the patient. Unfortunately, the expense of the chemical substances results in a thermal pack that is unduly expensive.
A more inexpensive alternative to the thermal pack is to employ a simple ice pack (plastic bad filled with ice) wrapped in a cloth applied to the recovering area. Unfortunately, the ice pack is difficult to maintain within the cloth, and the combination is difficult to maintain on the recovering area if the patient moves.
A further inexpensive alternative is to place ice within an exam glove, tie the end of the glove shut, and wrap the glove in a cloth. While such a modified exam glove is inexpensive, the application of such a combination is not comfortable to the patient.
In the era of deadly blood transmitted diseases, such as AIDS, the disposal of material that includes bodily fluids is a serious concern. After use of the thermal pack, a nurse puts on surgical gloves and places the thermal pack, surgical glove, cloth, and fluids absorbed therein, in a hazardous waste bag. The hazardous waste bag is sealed shut and disposed of in a hazardous waste container or dropped down a hazardous waste chute. Unfortunately, the bag periodically breaks resulting in bodily fluids contaminating the waste container or chute. If such an event occurs, the container or chute must be sterilely cleaned, which is expensive and inconvenient. In addition, such an event subjects a hospital or care provider to fines.
What is desired, therefore, is an inexpensive perineal pack and/or container for the perineal pack that is not prone to breaking.